The Stanford Files
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: This story follows Sam's first year at Stanford University. The first story in the Stanford Files series. How did Sam meet Jess? What made Sam mad at Dean? Just read to find out. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Non-Wincest!


**This is the first story in my The Stanford Files series. And this story deals with the first 3 years of Sam's life at Stanford. The first part deals with the fight and how Sam meets Jess and what happens over a certain period of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I'll update it as soon as I can.**

Dean sighed as he watched Sam and John through the door. "Dad, what about what I want? I want to go to school, have a life. This is not going to be my future.", Sam said. John scoffed. Sam had got accepted to Stanford. "You don't understand. I'm only doing this to protect you. If I'm not there to protect you you might--", John began to say.

"I might what dad? I might what?", Sam asked.

"You might get killed. And I'm not gonna be there to save you.", John said.

"Newsflash dad, I don't need someone to save me. I need a dad, not a drill sargeant. And most dads are proud of their sons when they find out that they got a full ride. They don't yell at them.", Sam yelled. John looked at Sam. "You want to go? Fine, but, you'd better stay gone. If your in trouble don't expect me to come bail you out.", John said.

"Fine.", Sam said as he grabbed his bags and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed and opened the door to see a frustrated John. "Dad? Sam's gone, isn't he?", Dean asked. John looked up at the older boy and nodded. Dean ran to the door and ran outside.

"Sammy! Sammy!", Dean yelled.

* * *

Sam sighed and looked out the bus window. He was on his way to Stanford. He couldn't believe that he was actually on his way to living his dreams. He smiled and laid back in the seat. The seat sunk under his weight. Someone gently shook him. He looked up and smiled. "Is this seat taken?", she asked.

"No. Of course not.", Sam said as he scooted over.

"Thanks. I'm Jessica. Jessica Moore.", she said. "What's your name?".

"Sam. Sam Winchester.", he said as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Let me guess, Stanford?", she asked.

"Yeah. You?", he asked.

"Yeah. My parents threw me a congratulations party.", Jessica said.

"You're lucky. All I got was a lecture.", Sam said.

Jessica smiled. "Let me guess. Over-bearing parents?", she said.

"Parent, actually. It's just me, my dad, and my brother Dean.", he said.

* * *

Dean went through his phone contacts. He was about to dial Sam's number when he got distracted. He closed his phone and went into the living room and saw his dad stumble in and hit everything on his way to the couch. "Dad, do you know what time it is?", he asked as he helped his dad onto the couch.

"I was just at the bar, having a couple of beers.", John said.

Dean sighed. "Dad, why don't you just talk to Sam?", Dean asked.

"Not after what I said to him.", John said.

* * *

Jessica walked down the hall talking to Sam. Sam laughed at something that she said. "Wow Jess. It's amazing how much we actually have in common.", Sam said. Jess smiled and kissed him. "What was that for?", Sam asked. Jess sighed. "That was my way of saying, 'Would you like to be my boyfriend?'.", she said.

Sam laughed. "I'd love to. As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you the same thing.", Sam said. Jess laughed and kissed him again. "Well, I'd better get to class. See you in the dorm room?", she asked. Sam smiled. "Are you asking if you can move in with me?", Sam asked. Jess shrugged. "Maybe.", she said.

Sam smiled and kissed her again. She walked inside the classroom. Sam took out his phone and dialed Dean's cell. Dean was up late on the internet looking for something. "Hello?", he answered. Sam cleared his throat. "Hey Dean. Is dad there?", Sam asked. Dean sighed. "Sammy. How's college?", Dean asked.

"It's good. How's everything down there?", Sam asked.

"Pretty good. You know that dad's on a hunt right?", Dean asked.

"When is the man ever not?", Sam asked.

* * *

Jess looked at the walls of their new apartment. "Well, it could use some paint, and the plumbing's a wreck, but, at least it's something.", she said as she looked at Sam. Sam smiled and looked at the house. "Yeah. Well, let's get started.", Sam said as he started working on the walls.

* * *

Sam drank the beer in his hand as Jess laid her head on Sam's chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She sighed and kissed Sam's lips. Sam smiled and rubbed the small of her back. "You know I love you right?", he asked. Jess chuckled and sighed. "Yeah, I know. We did an awesome job.", Jess said.

Sam's phone rang he dug into his pocket and found it. "It's Dean.", Sam sighed.

Jess smiled. "Why don't you answer it?", she asked.

"It's a long story.", Sam said.

"I understand. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Sam.", she said.

"Night Jess. Sweet dreams.", he said.

Jess smiled and kissed Sam's lips before running up the stairs to the room. Sam sighed and finished his beer. Sam smiled and turned off the lamp and walked up the stairs to their room. The less that Jess knows about his past the better. He had a normal life now. No more hunting, no more Dean, and definitely no more carrying around weapons. It felt good to finally be normal.

**Well, this is the end of the first chapter. So leave me a good review, and I will try to update the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter will be up as soon as possible. Oh and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! If I created characters in the story, then yeah I would own those characters. But, anyway, review Please!!**


End file.
